


What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Donna does what she can to calm Agatha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Going On In That Beautiful Mind?

“I’m not…”

Donna isn’t sure what makes her press a finger over Agatha’s lips, silencing her as gently as possible before she can say any more. She knows what she wants to say, she knows what Agatha would have said and yet… as she looks at the other woman she finds herself softening a little more than usual. 

“You are fantastic Agatha….”

She speaks softly as she continues, removing her finger from the woman’s lips, her voice still as soft as before. 

“Depression… is a thief. It robs you of your happiness… but it doesn’t have to win.”

She knows, she can see, the pain in Agatha’s eyes even as she speaks again, her voice carefully light. 

“You are amazing. At least believe me on that.”


End file.
